The core facilities support translational research in the imaging sciences. Radiology and Imaging Sciences has evolved over the years. Supporting imaging research with core facilities and training academic radiologists and imaging scientists in the Intramural Program is the main goal. The Laboratory for Diagnostic Radiology Research has evolved into a more broad program for core support of translational research related to Radiology and Imaging Sciences, maintaining infrastructure for core basic science radioactive and non-radioactive lab facilities in Radiology with biology, molecular biology bays, synthetic chemistry bays, in vivo and ex vivo microscopy, BSL 2 tissue culture rooms, cold rooms, confocal microscopy, in vivo microscopy, contrast agent development, stem cell trafficking, cell migration, nanoparticle analysis and characterization, integrin antagonist synthetic chemistry, multi-modality probes, atherosclerosis probes, molecular imaging of colonic polyps, multi-modality imaging, molecular interventions, and liposomal chemistry. The core facility also now operates a micro-positron emission tomography (PET) and micro-computerized tomography (CT) system for performing PET/CT evaluating structural and metabolic changes in rodent models. There is also a 7T MRI Microimager and 3T clinical MRI scanner available to the scientists. There is a variety of shared equipment and facilities in the department that supports Radiology and Imaging Sciences Investigators and collaborative Intramural Investigators and labs, as well as the training of junior clinical, translational and basic science investigators.